mh370fandomcom-20200213-history
Mh370 Wiki
Welcome to the MH370 Wiki This is a collaborative project of airliners.net members. We try to share our knowledge on the disappearance of Malaysia Airlines flight 370, and reduce redundant requests for information. Please focus on aircraft and flight related information, not speculation on passenger and crew motives or backgrounds. This Wiki was begun by FlyingTurtle, and just send me a message on airliners.net if you have any questions. 'Summaries' ...are here. Please also check http://avherald.com/h?article=4710c69b&opt=0 regularly for updates. Please contribute to the crowdmap showing latest incident reports: mh370search.crowdmap.com Category:Browse 'Press statements' - RMAF correction and retraction on MH370 tracked flying past Pulau Perak in Straits of Malacca press statements from MH, Malaysian authorities etc. 'Confirmed info' - FlightRadar24 playback of MH370 flight path (raw data) - Last received transponder data (via F-WMKC1): 'Speculative info' - Based on automatic engine data sent via ACARS to Rolls Royce , "U.S. investigators" believe the aircraft flew for hours beyond the last confirmed radar contact location. (Wall Street Journal ) *Approximately 5 hours total flight time / would be about 2,200nm range *Engine reports sent every 30 minutes *U.S. "aviation investigators" & "national security officials" possibly involved in the investigation - mentioned in article - China's State Administration of Science found three large objects near N6.7 E105.63 using satellite imagery obtained on Sunday, but only released on Wednesday. (avherald) (Gmaps) * Area has been searched before by Vietnamese assets but will be searched again. Malaysian aircraft are also heading to the area. (Guardian) * "Li Jiaxiang, chief of the Civil Aviation Administration of China, told reporters Thursday that the authorities could not confirm that the three objects of varying sizes detected by Chinese satellites belong to the missing aircraft." (New Straits Times) - RMAF chief says military radar detected unidentified civilian aircraft 200 km NW of Penang, heading NW to Andaman Sea, at 2:15 am. Now checking with civilian ATC data, contact initially categorized as civilian aircraft. Time, distance and heading are different from the earlier, retracted Pulau Perak claim reported by Berita Harian. Note that Pulau Perak is located NW of Penang. (New Straits Times)(The Star) - Eyewitness report from the "Songa Mercur" oil platform, off Vung Tau - Possible debris found on Tomnod: *Discussion of possible submerged debris (777 comparison (animated gif)) [http://www.tomnod.com/nod/challenge/malaysiaairsar2014/map/4894 4894] *Discussion of an object (ship?) [http://www.tomnod.com/nod/challenge/malaysiaairsar2014/map/6060 6060] - Locals near Kota Bharu, Kelantan report noises and lights from a low-flying plane (1000 metres?) flying along the coast, around 2 am - Locals near Marang, Terengganu report loud jet engine noise from north of Pulau Kapas, around 1:20 am (New Straits Times) - RMAF radar shows possible air turn back towards KL but altitude, heading and airspeed not published - Chinese military radar reported plane showing steep descent after transponder turned off, heading change from 020 to 330 Category:Browse 'Debunked info' - MH370 on RMAF radar at FL290 at 2.40am local time, heading west near Pulau Perak in Malacca Strait, reported by Berita Harian - retraction issued by RMAF chief, see press conference section (The Star Malaysia). *Despite the retraction, as of the morning press conference of 3/12, RMAF Chief Daud stating an unidentified radar target did traverse Malaysia and disappear in the Malacca Strait with RMAF seeking assistance from US FAA and NTSB to further analyze the record. (CNN) - Life raft pulled from the sea by fishermen near Port Dickson, facing Straits of Malacca, around 12pm local time March 11. Is this from a ship or aircraft? - MMEA say it's not from aircraft (New Straits Times) - 777 crew contacting MH370, hearing a mumbling response - Passenger mobile phones still ringing - actually a GSM network artifact for phones on international roaming. An explanation for this is given here, for example. - Debris fields and oil slicks off Tho Chu (SW) and Vung Tau (SE) off Vietnam coast - confirmed as marine debris and ship bunker oil - Airworthiness Directive (AD) for Boeing 777, warning of a fuselage failure near the satcom antenna - did not apply to 9M-MRO per Boeing statement (Reuters ) Category:Browse